SGE: The Never's Side
by Phoele Waters
Summary: Soman Chainani reenacts the School for Good and Evil at Venado because the magic responds to S7's emotions. How does S7's unknown emotions shape life as 120 students knew it? How will S7 deal with the pain in this school? What does it mean to actually be a Never? Find out. SGE shows what life is as an Ever. This is how life is for a Never.


**Chapter One: Picking Sides**

"Excuse me interruption, Venado Middle School. Right now your first period teachers should be passing out papers. There are 120 pieces of paper. If you don't get one, PLEASE GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. I EXPELLED YOU. NOW GO!"

S7 looked mildly confused at this interruption. The announcements were usually made a girl, starting with the pledge first or school announcements. It was never rude invitation to go away. Though everyone in her first period glass, guitar, got up with their stuff and headed out the door. By the end of the shuffling, the only people in the room were S7, R3 , B1, and A1.

The voice continued to talk. "Now, if you're one of the 120 people I gave a slip of paper to, please report the commons. Teachers, you shall read the email I send you. Depending on who you are, you either got a course change or fired. Those fired, please get out." This time, it ended with a calm voice and not yelling.

When the P.A. system crackled down, A1 scoffed. "Yeah, like we would actually go into the commons." She put her guitar down and look at the people sitting near her. "There's no point in going there."

"I think we should," B1 replied, looking over the note. In fancy print, it simply said the number 120 on one side with the other side blank. B1's eyebrows were scrunched together tightly, which was unusual for B1. She was always so confident in herself, especially when no one else was.

R3 's timid voice agreed with B1. "I think we should too."

"S7?" The earnest voice didn't sound like A1's. Though A1 was secretly hoping she would choose her side. That way, they would be at tie.

Unfortunately for A1, S7 was in a deep daze, unable to say anything. The look of confusion and understanding on her face said more than words could do for her, even as a writer. Her eyes looked at the paper saying 120. Finally, she looked up and stared.

"You don't understand," muttered S7, so quiet only B1 could hear.

"Understand what?" B1 was your typical nice girl who hung out with those who admired those populars.

"The man who talked wasn't the principal."

"Of course it was," R3 said, confused. Her hands were twiddling aimlessly. "Who else could it be? It wasn't the vice principal."

"The number 120 has a special meaning." S7 looked straight at R3. "Something you three wouldn't understand."

"Like what?" A1 glared at S7. She was complicating things more than it should be.

S7, not answering, pushed her chair back. Standing up, she started to head for the door without any of her belongings. The stares at her back was something she was faintly aware of. As she approached the door, she put her hand on the frame and stopped for questions.

B1 had the first two. "Where are you going? Aren't you bringing your stuff?"

"Commons and no. The wolves and fairies will bring it."

Now the three other girls were confused. Either way, they followed S7's lead, for she had a lead. Typically, S7's leads were right.

* * *

><p><em> (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ The School for Good and Evil Reality Fanfiction*´¨)<em>

* * *

><p>There were no seats in the commons. Everyone was sitting anywhere on the ground, some putting their legs in front of them and some with their knees to their chests. Though something everyone had in common was their emotions. Everyone was confused and alarmed. Not a single teacher was in the commons, making the only thing in the room was a mirror without a reflection.<p>

M3 was a girl who understand what was going on. "Is that the-" She didn't need to finish for K2 to nod. They had a way of understanding each other, getting from after three years.

K2 explained things to M5, the new girl in the group. They had met that year, meaning she didn't quite understand everything. "It's the Reflection at Halfway Bridge."

"Is S7 here?" M5 asked back.

M3 shook her head. "Haven't seen her all day." M3 caught a glance of black hair. "Wait, she's coming!" She waved at S7, who saw them immediately. She sat down next to them, making their coven a four.

Suddenly, there was a crackle of the speakers. Everyone's attention was focused to the front, where a man in blue jeans and a grey sweatrt stood. Hardly anyone in the crowd recognized the face, but those who did gasped loudly.

"Now, you all know," the person on stage started, aware of the stares, "I am-"

"SOMAN CHAINANI, YOU CAN'T JUST EXPEL A WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE I KNOW." That was the rash S7. She knew Soman didn't have the guts to expel or punish her.

Soman's head snapped in the direction of the speaker. When he found it, he grinned a smile that suggested S7 didn't know what she was talking about. "Why, you're the reason they're expelled."

S7 choked on words. "Me-the reason-"

"As I was saying, I am Soman Chainani, the author of the School for Good and Evil trilogy. You can see that I am reenacting the school slightly different. There will only be 120 students instead of 240."

A1 and B1 shared a glance. "The number," mouthed B1. A1 nodded slightly. Even this was noticed by Soman.

"There will be no Circus of Talent or Trial by Tale. There will be a Snow Ball, where everyone will compete. You may start proposing a month before, which is April. The dance is in May."

"It's March right now," stated S7 bluntly. Everyone's eyes looked for the speaker. Only few found her (The ones who did were fairly shocked, due to them thinking she was a shy nerd).

"That gives the boys a month." Soman Chainani scrunched his nose. "The scoring is the same. Any girl alone will fail, while the boy will receive half credit. Though that's a bad note. Let's listen to the good note." No one cheered. "On the good note, every one of you will be renamed and get a schedule, which will depend on your school and room. Before that, I shall say that I am the School Master, which is similar to the principal system. Though I have two assistant principals, the Deans, one for each school. They need the same respect as me."

S7 scoffed in the crowd to herself. Soman was the only one who heard her mutter under her breathe, "This is basic."

Soman smiled. "Not really. Some people don't know this stuff." His face turned dark as though another interruption would cause death.

"I can see how he's a Never," muttered K2, eying him nervously. "Notice any symptoms?"

"Anyway, you shall meet the mirror from Halfway Bridge. It will decide which school you're in. We don't need S7 to do it, because she's obviously Sophie in dorm 36." Soman Chainani looked at S7 and grinned blankly. "Or do you really want to talk to the mirror?"

S7 stood up and walked to the front. She could see most of the 119 people, and in reality, these people were the people she knew and were interested in. S7's mind didn't even asked how Soman knew. Magic responded to emotion. Emotion caused this entire problem.

Climbing the steps, S7 started her argument. "I'm not Evil. I'm half and half."

"You may be half and half physically, but mentally you know you're not."

S7 narrowed her eyes as she got face to face with the mirror. "Ask my friends. They know. You're not looking hard enough into my mind."

The mirror's screen mmered a reflection of an eviler looking S7. "We're not here for anyone else, so why bother arguing? Also, you like Christianity for a reason. It makes you feel like a savior."

S7 punched the mirror and it shattered in many pieces, crumbling toward the ground. "Soman, this can't be Dean Dovey's mirror."

Soman smirked, "But it is." The mirror immediately repaired itself as another reflection of S7 appeared.

"Make it go away." S7 turned away from the mirror, her hand in front of the mirror to block it from view. She glanced at the crowd, all staring at her. They didn't understand a word. They didn't know what it was like to be the cause of the problem. She spotted a few of her friends, like R3, B1, and A1. Some people she passed through in the halls were here. The people who sat next to her in class looked dumbstruck.

"Sorry, but I don't grant you wishes. You're not Agatha." Soman Chainani looked nonchalantly about this whole thing, as though it was routine for him. As if he got inspiration from this kind of activities.

S7's hand forgot its place and pointed at Soman. "You're Evil. I'm not."

"Tell me a grudge against your friend," the mirror grinned. "This is the way to prove you are Good. If you pass, you're Good."

"Why? Will you use it against me? Will you keep it to yourself? Or are you just another form of the Beast?" S7 knew it wasn't a form of the Beast, but she said it anyway. It felt better.

K2 and M5 gasped. "Can it be all three?"

"No," whispered M3, half to herself. "The Beast is something else." There was a lightning strike in the background, which was proof there was a Beast.

S7's reflection smiled wickedly. "You sound like a Never, Sophie. Shall we end this conversation?"

"IF YOU DO, I WILL PUNCH YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED." S7's face turned darker, her fist into balls, and her breathing became irregular. She lifted her hand to punch the mirror when...

"100% Evil, as I expected." The reflection faded away.

S7's face slowly turned back to normal in recognition. "But-"

"Here's your schedule," Soman Chainani chirped happily. "Have a nice time at the School for Good and Evil."

S7 snatched the schedule away from Soman and skimmed it quickly. Her face turned dark again as she stared him square in the eye. "You knew. You knew it all along."

Soman Chainani smiled innocently. He looked like a regular child. "Knew what?"

S7 stared at bit longer, and immediately a coven in the crowd realized who Soman was acting like.

He was acting like Professor Sader, the seer.

* * *

><p><em> (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ The School for Good and Evil Reality Fanfiction*´¨)<em>

* * *

><p>"Sophie?" a voice called, opening the dorm door.<p>

S7 sat up from her curled position. The pink walls were covered with mirrors and the beds had red spreadings. S7 punched each one of the mirrors, but all of them repaired itself. They were all glued to the wall, so S7 had no choice but to leave it be. Her sound of her friend's voice made her happier.

"A4!" S7 shouted, as her friend walked through the door. "I'm pretty sure you're with me in the School for-" S7 stopped short as they walked in, all in a pink uniform.

"Actually, I'm Agatha, K2's Kiko, and M5's Millicent." A4 frowned in disappointment. "I really don't like this uniform. I mean it's better than a dress, but a rt and a skirt? No way. At least the skirt's pretty long..." A4 went on for three minutes about dress codes.

"Sorry," sympathetically said M5. "I hope you're okay."

S7's expression was nothing like okay. It was full of shock, anger, hatred, and relief._ They don't know,_ S7 thought, _that my dark secret is bad. But I will kill Soman. As soon as I get out of this school, I shall murder him. I don't care if he needs to write another book._

K2 walked toward S7 to pat her on the back, but S7 jumped back and shouted, "HANDS OFF!" K2 paused, uncertain.

"Are you okay?" M5 asked, looking at S7 mystically.

"Stay away!" she shouted back. "I want you guys to stay protected." _Half and half physically,_ the mirror had said. Did she intend bad things to happen to those she loved mentally? Was her conscience really Evil?

K2 looked scared. "Alright, S7. Whatever you say. I trust you."

_You trust too much,_ a voice whispered in S7's head. _Don't you see, you can't trust me anymore? I'm a Never and you're an Ever._ S7's hands went into her eyesight, trembling in fear. M5's water became glass in the corner of the room.

"Classes start soon." M5 looked at her two Ever friends. "We should probably leave."

"Oh right," said A4. She turned to S7 in worry. "We'll be going now. See you at lunch." A4 started to walk out the door with M5 and K2 following close behind. S7 could feel their thoughts worrying about her.

_Not that I need it,_ that evil voice said.

* * *

><p><em> (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ The School for Good and Evil Reality Fanfiction*´¨)<em>

* * *

><p>"In Special Talents, we will learn to harness your talent and improve it. Remember, your talent will only work at School and once School is over you will not be able to use it. Let us begin. Who shall go first?"<p>

A bunch of hands were in the air. The teacher, Olney, went from there. Some kid could turn himself green, another could turn a desk into slime, a boy could make his hair grow instantly, while others couldn't produce anything. After 57 children went, Olney looked at the three students left. "Who would like to go first?"

V5, who was renamed Vex, was an Indian boy who irritated S7 and K2 back in sixth grade. When he got permission to start, he smirked widely as though he had this one without knowing the assignment. He stood up and put his hand out. Immediately, all plants in the room withered and died. A green mist floated in the air. Everyone identified the mist as the life energy of the plants. The energy from the plants moved into Vex's heart, which made him three times larger. He snapped his own desk in half effortlessly before turning back to his normal size. The life energy was gone.

Olney sighed in relief. "Nice." She looked around the room for the other two students. Her eyes settled on one student in particular. "Sophie, it's your turn. What's your talent?"

S7 didn't know what to do. Everyone was naturally good at everything, while she always needed practice. Taking a deep breathe, S7 put her hand out and stiffened her fingers. The cup of water on the teacher's desk started to wobble. The water then turned to glass.

"That's it?" asked V5, unimpressed. "Pathetic."

The three words were enough to strength S7's will power. She lifted her hand and the glass flew out of the cup. It floated in the air. Then, it slowly changed into the words, I'm after you. S7 then changed it into a crow and kept it like that, in the air.

There was a tug and the glass went slamming into the wall. S7's eyes narrowed. She turned abruptly to the only suspect. "R5!"

"Ravan," corrected V5.

"R5, you stay out of my life. I don't need someone meddling in my life."

R5 tilted his head. "I thought you went into my life first."

"YOU DECIDED TO WALK PAST ME THAT DAY. IT WASN'T MY FAULT. YOU JUST COULDN'T WALK IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION."

"Calm down," V5 said, now scared. Even he knew that S7 yelling was a bad thing. "It's nothing big."

S7 turned abruptly, her face dark. "Nothing big? Do you know what kind of bullying I faced when I tried to find out more of R5? When I tried to stop, I couldn't because of instinct and fate. We always crossed road. I always had to dodge him. You don't understand the trouble. It's something big, alright. V5, don't think that I'm some spy anymore, like I said. It's gotten worse over time. It's not spying anymore. It's fate. The only thing I can think of is not failing. That's the only way. And you think it's nothing big? TRY STAYING AWAY FROM SOMEONE WHO IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN KEEP YOU FROM FAILING."

Olney sighed, unfazed about that small monologue. "Let me rate you now." She snapped her fingers and numbers went flying toward everyone. R5 got a one, S7 got a two, and V5 got three.

"Olney, where's History?" a blonde asked. This girl was H9, who commanded everyone around. She had dated five guys in one month. When she talked to the mirror, she had gotten Hester. S7 expected it in the smallest way.

Olney sighed again. She was getting tired of this. "Downstairs in Engle's old room."

S7 rolled her eyes. "H9, how do you not know this?"

"It's not her fault," V5 argued, barging in on the conversation. "She's never read the book."

"Why are you taking her side?" R5 asked, sitting back in his chair. "It's not like she was ever nice to you. She was using you that day, V5."

"DOOM ROOM, RAVEN AND SOPHIE." Olney glared at the two. "I have had enough of you two."

"Instead of History?" asked S7, concealing her real emotions. She was secretly happy, but she sounded depressed. Something she master when she tried following someone with an address and a Halloween costume.

"Yes," Olney replied, clearly annoyed. "Why not go now?"

S7 and R5 stood up simultaneously and glared at each other. S7 mouthed, "The Beast won't be nice." R5 shrugged as they walked out the door, R5 still having his bookbag with him.

They walked down the stairs slowly. When they got to the bottom, S7 tripped over a wire and fell on her face. "Oof."

R5 laughed. "You fell over a wire."

She shrugged and brushed herself off. "I usually don't fall." S7 hesitated. "The Beast will torture us. Just be on your toes, not that you need this advice."

R5's eyebrow scrunched together. "Why?"

S7 glanced at him worriedly. "No reason."

* * *

><p><em> (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ The School for Good and Evil Reality Fanfiction*´¨)<em>

* * *

><p>M5, K2, A4, R3, and B1 had the same schedule, with the boys they knew having the same classes if it was for both. Their first class was Good Deeds, which had two separate periods.<p>

"Now," Rubin said strictly, "I am suppose to teach you what a Good Deed is, but you all know. A Good Deed is when you do something out of the goodness of your heart."

"Why can't S7 be here?" whispered A4 to K2. "I can't do this."

"Agatha, silent!" Rubin snapped. "Now, today's challenge will to go into a room and face a bad scenario. Depending on your reaction, you will be graded. Who would like to go first?"

"I will," volunteered R3, raising her hand sweetly.

"Alright. Tell me a bad scenario."

R3 hesitated. "Being kidnapped by a stranger." Then she walked into a separate room. Everyone in the classroom was silent, waiting for a sound or peep from the door. When none came, they waited for five minutes until R3 came back out, crying.

"It was terrible!" cried R3, bursting into more tears. "I didn't know-"

"I'm next," K2 said. She told Rubin her scenario, walked into the room, and came out under thirty seconds. "That was terrible."

Each person went after another until only A4 was left. Rubin looked at A4 sweetly. Though A4 gulped silently. What was going to be her scenario? "Do I have to say mine?"

Rubin hesitated. "It's easier to deal with, but you don't have too."

A4 sprinted into the room. Once inside, she slammed the door closed. Instantly, materials appeared in the room with a mmering effect.

"A4, make a wish."

The Ever's head snapped into that direction. There was a teenager with natural beauty. The beauty that A4 never saw in magazines. Her flowing blonde hair was curled at the end, the perfect length to compliment her skin. Her face was light-bulb pale. A4 couldn't make out the color in her eyes, but everything about her seemed unnatural, except her clothes. She was wearing a regular t-rt with a leather jacket and black jeans. She was being a beautiful rebel. It was perfectly pretty.

"Make a wish."

A4's eyes narrowed. "You can't possible grant it."

The teenager grinned sweetly. "Are you sure? I can grant any wish. After all, I am you."

A4's grin faded. "This is a fragment of my mind." A4's hands form a fist and her eyes became daggers. "You can't."

The teen grinned and made a hand movement. A TV mmered into view and the teen played a video. S7 appeared on the screen, looking directly at A4 through it.

_A recording,_ the two people in the room thought at once.

"Wishes get stronger the more you resist, A4. But wishes are something of the mind, and they can only be granted once you decide it's possible." The picture of S7 paused. Slowly, a mist covered the TV, making it disappear from sight.

The beautiful rebel grinned. "Tell me, A4, what you want."

A4's mind was thinking. She had been resisting her wish since she was seven. She knew it was never going to come true, because her mind didn't want to believe it. But this was the answer. She could just believe it and her wish would be granted. It could be this simple.

"So, A4?" The teenager was grinning kindly, knowing the Ever's thoughts exactly.

Normally A4 would care. Normally A4 would punch her. But the normal A4 was gone. Light had seeped through a small hole. A4 found hope for once in her life. Just as Agatha did.

"I wish I had the choice to be Good."

"Wasn't it easy?"

* * *

><p><em> (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ The School for Good and Evil Reality Fanfiction*´¨)<em>

* * *

><p>A4 walked out, grinning widely. Everyone in the class stared.<p>

"How long was I out?" A4 asked innocently.

"Your... innocent voice doesn't sound forced," K2 noticed. "How?" She got a wide grin in return.

"I've learned something from S7 today, dear K2." A4 flipped her hair. "She's very profound, very naturally too. A future philosopher, maybe."

M5 gaped at A4. "A4, I trust you and all, but this is too extreme."

A4's smile widened. "As I asked, how long was I out?"

"A minute," answered a girl somewhere out of the 30 girls.

"Shall we go to our next class?" A4 asked, fining exactly when the bell rang.

M5 whispered to K2, "Trust her, or not?"

K2 stared a few more minutes. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there~This is the author's note section of this story.<br>I'm really sorry that the names are a letter and a number. I originally put in first and last names of people I know because I wasn't originally going to publish it. If it's hard to read, please say so and I'll find a way to change it. (Also, this is the only chapter where I'll use their official name, the rest I'll use their SGE name. Only S7 will actually use people's real names, or in this case, letter and number.)  
>On the happy note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will come in the first week of December.<strong>


End file.
